Forever may not be Long Enough
by R.M.McKenna
Summary: Bond travels to Ottawa, Canada in order to uncover the secrets of the Canadian based organization SNOWBLINDE.
1. Phone Call with M

_Author's Note:_

_I made this as a prerequisit to a script that I'm makingfor a James Bond Fanfilm my good friend wants to make. I'm basically writing the story version first because I want to get the storyline and interaction down pat. Please tell me what you think/review. Also, this is based off of the Bond Books and not the movies, but I couldn't find it in the category roster :P_

_**01/Phone Call with M**_

There were many perks that came with being a secret agent. One of then was that James Bond was able to travel all around the world. In Europe, he had been to every country between France and Russia, the latter on many occasions. He often visited New York-both for work and pleasure, as well as Jamaica and the Bahamas, again for both work and pleasure. One place he had only been once was Canada's capital, Ottawa. He often thought of his first time in Ottawa, how the people around him reminded him of his friends back in Britain. Bond had secretly whished to go back to Ottawa, in order to indulge in its beautiful scenery and god humor of its citizens. M must have been telepathic, for as soon as he arrived back from a near-failed mission, M sent him on a one way plane to Ottawa Macdonald-Cartier International Airport, no questions asked. He had nearly arrived when he got the phone call from M.

"Hello Bond." The voice said. "Enjoying the flight?"

"The seats are bloody uncomfortable and there's a crying baby on the plane, but besides that, everything's fine." He replied.

"Good. Now for an update. I'm sorry I didn't have time to tell you anything before you left, but both CSIS and the CIA were on my ass to get a Double-O down there A.S.A.P."

"It's alright, M" Bond said as he took a sip from his mini Vodka bottle. "Let's hear what all the hubbub's about."

"I doubt you're going to like this, but our insider's have discovered that SPECTER is starting up again." At M's words Bond choked on his drink and coughed. M ignored Bond and continued. "Yet they haven't the money and are being funded by a Canadian organization known as SNOWBLINDE."

"So you want me to bankrupt the wankers at the card table like at Royale-les-Eaux?" Bond inquired.

"Language, Bond." M chastised. "You're on a public plane. What's gotten into you?"

"The crying baby and the lack of a good drink and cigarette." Bond replied and drained the mini Vodka bottle.

"Well, retain some air of sophistication. The Canadians are not savages like you." M said coldly. "Anyway, no I don't want a repeat of Royale. I need you to infiltrate the organization and find out where they get their money. After we know how they pay SPECTER, we can decide how to deal with SNOWBLINDE."

"Is there any info you can give of the heads of SNOWBLINDE?" Bond asked, keeping his voice low as he looked around the cabin.

"Not much is known about SNOWBLINDE." M sighed. "It's a fairly new organization. We only have two names: Jean Desjardins and Robert Winters. The details are not clear yet, but it seems that one of them is an oil investor and the other am old lapdog for CSIS."

"Alright. Who's working on this?"

"As I've said, the CIA and CSIS as well as us. CSIS has provided you with a contact for when you land and a partner to show you around the city and housing. The CIA's also sending your good friend Lieter up from the Unites States. Your contact will meet you at the airport and take you to your partner. Don't ask who that person is, I haven't the faintest clue. CSIS keeps their dossiers and plans locked tighter than the Crown Jewels."

"Alright, thank you, M."

"Goodbye, and Bond?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't destroy anything expensive."

"Alright." Bond chuckled.

"And Bond?"

"Yes, M?"

"Watch your back." Then the line went dead.

Bond put down his cell phone and stared around the cabin. It was packed with people of many different backgrounds and races. From his window seat, he stared at the stewardess that passed and picked up his empty Vodka bottle then trotted down the aisle to the next person. The baby he had described to M was sleeping and its mother was chatting away with her husband next to her.

Bond looked over at the window. Outside, he saw the clouds roll over the sky like sea foam on the ocean. His mention of Royale-les-Eaux reminded him that he was due to for his annual visit. He made mental note that he would go right after he was finished with his mission in Ottawa and visit her grave. He leaned forward and sighed as the seatbelt sign flashed and the captain announced that they would be landing shortly.


	2. The Ice Princess of CSIS

_**02/The Ice Princess of CSIS**_

The retrieval of his luggage put Bond at ease. He stood near the entrance of the Ottawa Macdonald-Cartier International Airport with his hands in his coat pockets fingering his pack of cigarettes. M had said that his contact would meet him, but he didn't saw who or when. Bond glanced at his watch. It was ten-thirty am and Bond desperately needed a drink-a full one.

"Monsieur Bond?" said a voice. Bond turned and saw a small man standing beside him. The man was bald, save for the hair around his hears. He had a long face with a straight nose and blue eyes. He wore a grey suit with a blue tie. He seemed a bit pudgy, but that might have been because of the large sports coat. The man stuck his hand out.

"Marc Drake, CSIS sent me to bring you to your partner." He said. Bond shook his hand. Marseille picked up Bond's suitcase and led him out if the airport. The air was warm and filled Bond's lungs. He stretched in the doorway and breathed deep. The air was fresher than that in England, crisper too. There was also no snow. Bond looked around and chuckled. Stupid Stereotypical thinking, he thought. It's June.

Drake let him to a slick black Cadillac and they slipped into the back. Bond sank into the leather seat as Marseille gave the driver their destination. The two then sat back as the car began to move.

"So, we're off to meet the Ice Princess." Drake said. Bond opened the window and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and took a long drag before flicking it out the window.

"The Ice Princess?" he inquired. Drake laughed.

"That what we call her at CSIS." He replied. "You'll be staying with her at the Chateau Laurier." He handed Bond a folder. Bond opened it and read the pages inside. They concerned their cover, the accounts to access the money M sent them and their objectives.

"Do you know anything about SNOWBLINDE?" Bond asked. Drake shook his head.

"Unfortunately. But we have started to infiltrate their network and found their connection to SPECTER. But the main reason why we called you here is to investigate further into SNOWBLINDE."

"I see." Bond said. He took out another cigarette and lit it, gazing out the window.

They arrived at the Chateau Laurier at eleven. The driver took Bond's things in and Marseille led the agent up the steps. Bond saw a girl standing by the entrance and knew immediately that she was the Ice Princess Drake was speaking of. When she saw the two, the girl walked briskly towards them. She wore a masculine looking pantsuit with, what Bond could hear to be, large, leather high heels. Her long brown hair was tied back in a complex knot, revealing a very girlish face with a small nose and small, pink mouth. Her crystal blue eyes glared at the two as if to say "You're late." Bond looked at Drake and his eyes seemed to say "I told you so." The Ice Princess' skin was lightly tanned and gleaming in the late morning sun.

"I see you've been waiting." Drake said. "Monsieur Bond, please meet Mademoiselle Winters, your partner." There was a silence as the Ice Princess stared into Bond's eyes. She shifted ever slightly, only Bond noticed. Drake coughed. "Well," he said, "I'll go make sure the reservations are set and let you two get acquainted." He disappeared into the hotel. The two stared at each other some more.

"French or English?" Bond asked finally.

"English," the Ice Princess replied. "Pourtant, je parle Français très bien. The name's Kate. I don't have to ask who you are. Do you always look this rundown, Mr. Bond?"

"I'm sorry, I was rushed over from England and I had no time to clean up before our meeting, where as you, Miss Winters, despite your ice-like disposition, are quite attractive." Bond replied

"Well, that makes one of us." Kate said coldly. "Are you as good as they say, Mr. Bond?"

"It depends on what you've heard." Bond replied. "I'm good at many things."

"I'm talking espionage." Kate snapped.

"Of course I'm good." Bond said bluntly. "They wouldn't have sent me if I wasn't."

"Yet what about your last mission?" Kate inquired. "From what I heard, you were captured and held hostage for three days in a boiler room with no clothes and you only escaped because the guard got drunk that night."

"You've done your homework, Miss Winters." Bond commented.

"I'm a grade A student." She replied. "Lets see…" Kate folded her arms under her well formed breasts, "James Bond…Son of Andrew Bond and Monique Delacroix. Born in Germany and orphaned at the age of eleven. Joined the Secret Service at the age of twenty-six, became a Double-O after assassinating a Japanese cipher expert in New York and killing a Norwegian double agent. One of your first missions was to bankrupt a man at the casino in Royale-les-Eaux in France where you fell in love with one Vesper Lynd. Yet she committed suicide and you became the cold hearted James Bond who later became involved with many other women. One of them became your wife, but she died too."

"How do you know all this?" Bond asked, surprised.

"There are walls and Walls, Mr. Bond." Kate said, "Unfortunately, MI6 dose not have the latter." She walked to the edge of the stairs and looked out.

"I see," Bond said, "Tell me, Miss Winters-"

"Call me Kate." She interjected

"Tell me, Kate." Bond started again, "Did the higher-ups of CSIS tell you our cover?"

"No…"

"Apparently, we are a couple _madly in love_ and taking a holiday here in Canada. Before I met you I assumed we were a straight couple, though"

"Great." She said sarcastically. "Do we have to share a room?"

"No, we have a joint bathroom suite."

"Good. I need to change into something less professional; we're meeting your friend Leiter for lunch."

"Are you going to change into something that doesn't make you look like a boy?" Bond asked. Kate turned and walked into the hotel. Bond smiled and followed her.

The two checked in and took the elevator up to their floor. They were silent in the enclosed room. Bond observed that Kate could not be any older than twenty-two. He wondered how someone so young could be so cold. She stared straight forward her hand resting on her large purse that she had slung over her shoulder. When the doors opened, Kate walked briskly out and led Bond towards their rooms. She took the card key from the British agent and swiped it in the reader. Bond heard a click in the lock. Kate opened the door and looked into the dim room. She turned back to Bond.

"I'll be keeping the bathroom door locked for a while. Get changed, have a drink then knock on the door. See you for lunch, _darling_." Her final words were dripping with harsh sarcasm. She walked into the room and closed the door in Bond's face.

"Ice Princess indeed." Bond muttered as he entered his own room. He flicked on the light and began to check around the room. He went to the air vent first. Nothing. Then the windows and TV, no bugs. He stepped into the bathroom and looked around. The white tiled room gleamed in the light from the open window. Nothing in there either.

Bond walked back into the bedroom and went straight for the mini bar. He made himself a scotch on the rocks and sat back on the chair by the window that looked out onto the Ottawa River. He thought of Kate and her body. She had all the curves he liked in a woman and he was greatly considering breaking down the adjoining door. Yet with another sip of scotch he was calm. She's like Vesper in many ways, he thought. But quickly dismissed the thought when his heart began to hurt.

The agent got up and looked for his suitcase. It lay on the bed unopened. He opened the case and took out a white button-down shirt and beige slacks with a matching sports jacket. He changed and slipped on a pair of black, leather loafers as he finished his glass. Bond knocked on the bathroom door.

Bond waited patiently, and then the door opened. Before him stood Kate. She wore a tight, white dress shirt and a short black skirt. Her bare legs were smooth and she wore a pair of black sandal-like high heels. Her hair was wet and piled over her left shoulder.

"You look like a girl again." Bond commented.

"You don't look half bad yourself, James." She smiled.

"I see that I'm melting the Ice Princess of CSIS." Bond laughed.

"It's called acting, Mr. Bond."


	3. Lunch with Felix

_**03/Lunch with Felix**_

The two left the hotel and walked down Rideau Street then turned down Sussex. As they strolled, Bond put his arm around Kate's waist. She turned and glared at him only to have Bond explain their cover once again to her. Kate softened as the two turned down George Street and into the Italian restaurant to their right. Kate dealt with the maitre'D and explained about the courtyard reservation with Bond as the server led them outside.

"Why wasn't I told any of this?" Bond asked as he pulled a chair out for Kate. She sat and Bond took his seat. They ordered Vodka-and-tonics and waited for Felix. Kate munched on the garlic bread that was brought with their drinks. Bond took a long sip and sighed.

"A good drink, finally." He announced. "Haven't had one since I left my flat."

"Then would you like wine or a martini with your lunch?" Kate said without looking up as she browed the menu.

"To choose between red wine and a martini is a crime for one such as myself. You choose, my dear."

"Martini's it is." Kate looked up. "I think I'll just have a Cesar Salad. I'm not that hungry. What about you?"

"Seafood pizza." Bond said. "You know, I never thought of eating Italian food in Canada."

"You learn things when you travel, Mr. Bond." He grunted.

"You switch between saying 'James' and 'Mr. Bond' all the time. Just choose one and stick with it."

"Sorry, James." Kate said sarcastically. Bond was going to chastise the girl for her sarcasm when he saw Felix walking towards them. Bond stood.

"Good to see you again, Leiter." Bond said as he shook his friend's hand. "This must be a dangerous assignment if they sent you up."

"Too bad I'm just liaison again." Leiter turned to Kate. "You know that Bond and I go way back. Man, we've had some fun times."

"Leiter, Kate Winters, CSIS." Bond said. Kate raised her hand to shake Felix's, yet Leiter took it and kissed the back of her hand.

"The pleasure's mine." He said

"Yes. It is." Kate replied coolly. Despite her comment, she smiled and motioned for the two men to sit. They all sat around the small, round table.

"Three again," Leiter said as he pulled out a menu. "Have you decided on what you want, my dear? It's Bond's bill, so be as expensive as you like."

"I think I'll just have the Cesar Salad. James and I have already agreed on martinis with lunch." The Ice Princess replied. Leiter grinned and looked at Bond and the British agent smiled. "What?" Kate asked.

"Nothing, my dear." Bond said.

"Well, now that we're all here," Leiter started, "I have some information on Desjardins and how SNOWBLINDE gets its cash." Bond and Kate leaned in and Leiter lowered is voice. "Well, you know how Desjardins is an oil investor? Well, in 1982, he invested all he has in the new-and what is now the leading oil company in the world- Avalanche Oils. Ten years later in 1992, a pipe line of Avalanche's rival company blew and their oil was leaked into the ocean, costing millions and making the company go out of business. Avalanche Oils became the leading oil company in North America and Desjardins became a millionaire."

"Avalanche's CEO?" Bond asked.

"One Robert Stallis." Leiter replied. "Why? You think Stallis and Desjardins are in on it together?" Kate, who was chewing on a piece of bread, stopped and leaned in closer.

"Well, a small business man needs help and an organized crime man needs money." Bond said simply. "In any case, I want both their dossiers to read over tomorrow."

"I'll call CSIS tonight." Kate said.

Their food and drinks were brought out and the trio ate. Kate picked at her salad and gingerly drank her martini while Bond and Leiter continued to talk. They discussed their previous assignments together and what countries they had both visited. They went on like that for an hour. Finally, Kate stood up.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." She said, "I need to use the restroom." Bond and Leiter stood as Kate turned and walked into the building. The two sat again.

"So, what do you think?" Bond asked. "They call her the Ice Princess at CSIS-or so I'm told."

"She lives up to it." Leiter laughed, "She's quite the looker, though. She seems to be melting down to you, what with the first names and all."

"She's only saying it because of our cover. Did you know that we're _madly in love_?" Bond asked.

"I never would have guessed." Leiter commented.

"Yet…" Bond muttered, "Her ice is too thick. What ever caused this must have been bad."

Kate returned to the two men sitting in silence. She sat between the two and looked at them. Leiter had his hands clasped in front of his mouth as if he was praying and Bond sat back, looking into his martini glass.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Bond signaled for the check. "I suppose we should get back to the hotel. I'm quite tired. Care to come up for a quick drink?" he asked Leiter.

"No," he said, "I need to get back to calling around, gathering information and the like." The three stood. Leiter took Kate's hand. "Au revoir, Miss Winters." He said.

"It was a pleasure, Mr. Leiter." Kate said sincerely before she turned and walked out of the courtyard. Leiter winked at the British agent before he left as well.


	4. The Switchboard

_**04/The Switchboard**_

Beside the Chateau Laurier stood the newly built 700 Sussex building. The new condo/mini mall/restaurant had recently become well known because of the fact that the building was originally built to house an underground aquarium. The Hawkeye sat outside this building, dressed as one of the homeless men that plagued the downtown area, watching the passersby.

He sat there for a moment then saw what he needed to see. He then got up and walked down the street. He paused a moment before quickly turning the corner and pulling out a cell phone. He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.

"This is the Switchboard" a voice said.

"It's Hawkeye." The man said, "I've spotted her. She's with a man."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, well built. Looks like early thirties. A scar down his right cheek." Hawkeye said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Watch over them. I'll get Eagle Claw and Razor Beak out and telephone the Birds to keep an eye out for them."

"Gotcha." Hawkeye hung up.

The man at the Switchboard began his calls. In front of him was a large, computerized map of Ottawa that spread from wall to wall. He called Eagle Claw and Razor Beak first, giving them the information Hawkeye had just relayed to him. The Switch instructed Eagle Claw to 'get to the boss A.S.A.P.' and for Razor Beak to phone around. All across Ottawa, the message of the receiver was being communicated. The Switch had added an extra objective what he didn't tell Hawkeye: kill the man with the scar.


	5. A Dossier for Bond

_**05/A Dossier for Bond**_

Bond woke at around eleven the next day. He had slept the afternoon of the previous day away then spent the evening with Kate in the dinning room. The two sat in silence, Bond trying to crack a wise joke every half an hour to break Kate's ice, but, as he had told Leiter, it was too thick. She sat perfectly straight against the back of her chair in silence, her crystal eyes glaring at Bond. Kate left the dining room at around ten thirty in order to phone CSIS and get the dossiers. Bond lingered in the dinning hall for a half an hour longer then went up to his room and to bed.

As he sat up in his bed, he noticed two files lying on his nightstand. Both had names printed in block letters on their covers and both were relatively thin. He got up and went to the bathroom. He walked across the tiled floor to Kate's door. He listened first and heard nothing. He tried the handle and found the door unlocked. He opened it and stared into the dark room. From what he saw of it, the room looked like a mirror image of his. Even though it was another sunny day, Kate had closed the drapes, making the room as dark as night. Bond found no trace of the Ice Princess in the room. She must have gone out for an early lunch, Bond thought.

He closed the door and went back to his own room. He picked up the phone and called room service. "I'd like breakfast please," he said into the receiver, "Scrambled eggs, two cups of black coffee and some toast." The porter repeated his order back to him and hung up. As Bond waited for his breakfast to arrive, he took Desjardins' file and began to read. He went through the three pages of the man's life at least ten times, and by the time his breakfast arrived twenty minutes later, he decided that CSIS's file told him everything he already knew.

As Bond ate, he took Stallis' file and, with a pen resting above a napkin, began to read and take notes. Like he did with Desjardins' file, Bond went through the life of Stallis ten times. By the time he was finished his eggs and his last piece of toast, Bond had collected all he could from the file:

Name: Robert Stallis

Age:58

Birthplace: Corsica

Family-Wife, Odette de Winters (Deceased)

-Son, Michael Stallis (Deceased)

At school, proven as a brilliant scientist

Ran errands for the Bouquet Syndicate of Corsica (a crime family, so he know's the underworld, Bond thought)

Moved to Canada at the age of seventeen.

Married Odette at age 22

Started AVALANCE OILS at 32

Bought a chain of ice cream shops for his son

Bond copied down the address of the closest shops and sighed. He got up and went to the bathroom. He took a long, cold shower, thinking about SNOWBLINDE, Avalanche Oils and Stallis. Afterwards, he stood in front of the large mirror with only a towel attached around his waist. He gazed at his reflection, remembering how he got the scar on his right cheek. Yet his reverie was interrupted when Kate's door opened. She stood in the doorway wearing a pair of dirty, low cut jeans and a tight, white T-shirt. She was sweating and her skin was gleaming.

"Sorry." she said.

"I thought you went down for an early lunch." Bond said, "I didn't know that Ice Princesses liked to wear normal clothes."

"I went for an early morning hike." she said. "Did you get the files?"

"Yes." Bond said as he was leaving the bathroom. "Get cleaned up. We're going for ice cream."


	6. The Dripping Cone

_**06/The Dripping Cone**_

They took a taxi that turned down Sussex and crawled towards the Embassy of the United States. Bond sat behind the passenger seat, gazing out the window. Kate sat behind the driver, wearing another one of her masculine looking pantsuits. This one had wide, white pants with a matching jacket over a black dress shirt and a large; black belt was wrapped around her stomach. She wore the same large heels as the day before, and tapping the floor of the car with one of them.

"Why do you wear clothes that make you look like a man?" Bond asked as the taxi passed the glass facades of the art gallery. The glare from the sun bouncing off the glass made Kate turn and look at Bond.

"Why do you smoke?" she asked.

"That has nothing to do with you wearing male looking clothes." Bond retorted. "I think...I think you feel like you need to look unattractive towards the opposite sex...unless you're a lesbian, but I highly doubt it-"

"How dare you?" she cried, "How dare you make assumptions about my life and my personal feelings?"

"Look, if it's about the lesbian comment..." Bond tried to calm Kate down.

"It's not just that!" she retorted, "You have no right to assume and guess at the personal reasons why I do what I do! My life is not a guessing game for you to play!" kate suddenly went quiet when she realized that the taxi driver was looking at her from the rearview mirror. She sank back into her seat and glared out the window.

There was silence as the taxi drove past the Governor General's complex. The high buildings of the downtown area disappeared with the sidewalks and were replaced by large trees and fields of green grass. From out of her window, Kate caught a glimpse of a large, temple like structure at the edge of a large field.

"Why are we going to the pavilion?" she broke the silence.

"Stallis bought the ice cream shop under it as part of a gift for his son before he died." Bond said.

"I...see..." Kate said slowly. Her tapping increased in speed as the taxi rounded the large building and parked in the small lot at its base. Bond paid the driver and the two got out. The foundation of the pavilion was cut open and two large, white doors opened out to them. Inside was a quaint little shop. There was a man on the bench beside the shop, slowly licking his ice cream cone. He glanced at the two as they walked him.

The inside was somewhat clean. There were the typical menus placed behind the counter and tubs of the frozen treat under glass windows. There was a man at the counter, no more than twenty. He took one look at Kate and shifted. Kate saw him and, on spite of herself, grabbed Bond's hand and squeezed it. Bond wondered why, but couldn't ask since the man at the counter spoke first.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We'd like some ice cream." Bond said, "Large, sugar cone, I'll have strawberry. What would you like?" he looked at Kate.

"Chocolate." she said quietly, still fixing her eyes on the man at the counter.

The man took the two cones and started to scoop the ice cream into them. Every scoop he laid, the man glanced up and looked at Kate with hard eyes. Kate gripped Bond's hand harder and took half a step back. Bond paid for the cones and took his, giving Kate hers. They walked out and turned and ascended the side stairway. The man on the bench glared at the two. They entered the pavilion and made their way to the balcony above the store that looked out onto the river. The sun shone down and created tiny sparkles on the water. Bond leaned on the railing and ate the frozen treat while Kate stood as stiff as the stone pillar behind her, the chocolate beginning to melt in the warm air.

"Are you going to eat that?" Bond asked.

"We should leave." Kate said quietly. "They're on to us."

"I know." Bond replied. "Think of t his as our calling card." Kate looked down to the parking lot below. The man on the bench was gone, yet reappeared with two other men from the shop.

"They're coming." She said. Bond turned around.

"Stay here."

Bond left Kate at the edge of the pavilion and walked out into the field. He saw the three men come up from the side stairs. They weren't armed, but big. The middle man came at Bond first. He threw a hard punch that Bond felt with his forearm as he blocked it. Bond then grabbed the man's hand and twisted it around. The man spun and ended up neutralized in Bond's grip, his hand caught between his shoulder blades and Bond's grip. There was a loud crack as the man's elbow broke. He cried in pain and threw his cries, Bond heard Kate scream: "Watch out!" The agent looked around and saw the two other men on his left and right, open switchblades in their hands. They came at the same time.

Quickly, Bond maneuvered the man in his grip so he could kick the man to his left in the gut with his steal toe leather shoe. The man crumbled in pain. As he kicked, he used the man in his grip as a shield. The man to his right stabbed is partner and Bond pushed the dead man on him. Then he heard Kate scream.

Bond turned and saw Kate caught in a full nelson by the man from behind the counter. Yet he couldn't help her. The man to his left had caught him in a bear hug and the man to his right began to punch him repeatedly in the stomach. Bond's mind raced as the pain surged through his body. Then it came t him. The man punched and Bond kicked out his left foot. The steel toe hit right in between his legs. The man fell in pain; Bond shifted his weight and flipped the man who was holding him. He fell to the ground with a thud and a crack, his eyes closed.

Bond stood, yet froze. In front of him, the man who he kicked faced him with a gun in his hand. The British agent heard a loud crack and felt a burning sensation in his shoulder. He fell to his knees, clutching his bloody wound. He heard another loud crack and winced. Yet he felt no pain. Bond looked up to see the man crumple, a bullet hole in his forehead. With the last of his strength before he blacked out, Bond saw Kate running towards him, a gun in her hands.


End file.
